1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiators for removing heat from electronic components, and more particularly to a radiator including a heat sink and a fan mounted on the heat sink for enforcing air convection.
2. Description of Related Art
During operating of an electronic component such as a computer central processing unit (CPU), a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged.
Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. A fan is mounted on top of the heat sink to enhance heat dissipation efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,185 disclosed a radiator in which the fan is mounted to the heat sink via four screws. Correspondingly, four screw holes are defined in a base of the heat sink. The screw holes should be evenly distributed on the base and each has a coordinated position according to locations of the others in order to stably fix the fan to the heat sink. As a result, manufacture cost of the radiator is increased. Furthermore, once any one of the screws for mounting the fan to the heat sink is damaged, the fan is at the risk of falling due to unexpected shaking or vibration. This adversely affects the heat dissipation efficiency of the radiator. Additionally, it takes a long term to install four screws into the screw holes, especially in mass production.